


He's my escort (Error X Ink)

by Zora_Moyashi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Moyashi/pseuds/Zora_Moyashi
Summary: It's around 1875 in Britain, Error's almost finished with high-school and happens to meet an old friend of his who he lost when he went to america years ago. Ink doesn't remember him and Error thinks that's for the best after learning everything Ink went through when he was away. Error lost his partner recently so his brothers find him an escort to "cheer him up". And what do you know, it turns out to be his old friend Ink. (told in Ink's perspective)





	1. The Meeting of two Desperate People

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [never enough of you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500992) by ink_lovesart. 



> inspired/spin off of https://www.wattpad.com/story/164602540-never-enough-of-you-errink-with-some-side-ships by ink_lovesart

A hand reached out and pulled me into the room. I haven't done anything like this in a hot minute and this error guy looks a bit young to pay for my service. Not to mention I'm technically an adult now and I think he's a minor and I don't like how harsh he pulled me in. I've done this plenty of times but, this is weird. After I recover from him yanking off my arm I'm already sitting on his bed somehow. He closes the door and locks it turning towards me. I prepare myself for whatever's gonna happen. To my surprise he just slides down against the door and sits on the floor.

"I need you to be my girlfriend at school." He says bluntly, his voice is a little strange. It's quiet, but strong and soothing. Quite a nice voice to be honest.

"Yeah, uh I'm a boy though." I have been wearing the dress places lately and I get that I am female passing. I feel I get a lot more costumers in this. And I think I look cute in it anyway so screw it.

He looks at me like I'm dumb but his eyes are also worried. "I know. Okay look." He puts his hands together and puts them to his lips putting his thoughts together. "My brothers know that I'm gay and they've been pushing me to get an escort. I don't really like the idea of it, not to mention if the people at my school learned about me... I've heard some awful things from my school." He looks at me like it's supposed to all make sense now but not gonna lie I'm pretty clueless.

I look at him for a moment and he starts to wonder if I'm gonna say anything. "Sooo, I pretend to be a girl at your school, come over the days you arranged, and I get paid?" He shifts uncomfortably.

"Pretty much."

"Sounds like a buttload of work for something you don't even want, ya know?" I mess with the bow on my dress and lay on the bed with my feet still hanging off. This guy is rich and dang if the bed doesn't show it. I felt like I was on a cloud.

"I don't have to explain more to you. We just found the best option. So try to behave." He stands up and starts to go to the room connected to his own bedroom because like I said, rich, I shoot up to a sitting position and call,

"Hey, aren't you going to at least keep me company?" He flinches at that and turns quietly "shhhh, they'll hear you. Just sit there for an hour and pretend you had a good time with me when you leave." Pff I don't want to be board for and hour.

"How old are you?" I say right when he was about to leave again just to be annoying. He seems to be trying to stay calm.

"17" he walks until I talk again.

"Good I'm just barely 18 so I'm glad you're not much younger. You know, your whole little plan here is really convoluted. Like 5 steps of it are completely unnecessary. Here I'll make you a better one" I hold out my fingers to make a number list. " Number 1: tell your brothers you don't want an escort. 2: ask and take a girl from your school out to a dance or something. 3: everything is better. Boom" I'm only teasing him but he starts shaking. I really want this money, I'm being a horrible host, whoops.

"You don't know the first thing about me so get off my case, and do what you've been told." He scowls at me his dark skin gets a tint of red. He almost looks like he's gonna cry. So I shut up and sit there letting him go to the other room.

This house sure is gorgeous, double doors to enter this room. It's a bit run down, heck I didn't think anyone lived here for a long time. The sconces are nice, and boy you better believe error's clothes are fiiiiine 👌. I didn't have time to think about it before but his suit was maybe velvet with a nice coat tail a gold fringe around the front, opening to a red undershirt, with a sharp cravat to pull it all together. I'd kill for it. Not really, but still kinda.

Alright. I've examined the room. Now what? Over on a side table I spot a nice watch just sitting there. I want it. If I steal from them they won't higher me again. Probably could manage to put me in jail too. Hmmmm my hand hovers over it for a bit before I decide to pull it back without the watch. I'm internally screaming at myself to take it. It glimmers against the chandelier lighting refracting it around the room. I'm just staring at it hypnotized. Seems my time is up as error returns quietly enough for me to not notice. When he starts to speak I jump like a kitten.

He didn't finish whatever he was going to say my reaction distracting him. "You... Alright there ink?" He looks suspicious of me.

"Just peachy, sir!" I turn to him smiling.

"Please, just call me Error." He corrects.

"Alright sir." He gives me that stupid look again. "I mean Error." I'm almost impressed with myself how easily I let myself tease him. I don't do this to any other costumers. Guess I like him. I kinda blush at the thought. I do this for a living but I've never felt this way. He looks at my slowly reddening face. "Ah, um-" I stutter.

"I said you can leave ink, are you not listening?"

"Do I have to leave?" Whoops.

"What's that supposed to mean?" It hits him, "I swear if you're coming on to me i'll-" I shut him up by pressing my lips into his. Before he could pull away I wrapped my arms around him keeping him there. He manages to pull away successfully this time while he's still in my arms. He's flustered for sure. I wanna see more. I'm curious. I move in again this time I get him to open his mouth. He pushes into me putting a hand behind my head. For some reason he pulls away again. I make a tad pouty face but still smile. "You've got to leave." He says.

"You sure? You seem like you want more." He shutters at my words even though I'm not holding him anymore I could tell.

"Yes. I'm sure." He walks over to the doors to the hall by the bed. I follow. He goes to twist the handle to let me out but I put my hand on his hand holding the door. I look at him.

"Are you suuuure?" He looks like he's screaming at himself to not let me go on but he grabs my hand nonetheless. I smile. I guess to myself because he won't look at me. I slowly pull his hand away from the door and spin him to face me. I hold his shoulder against the door gently. With my other hand I move his face to look at me. His face was hot with blush. I was waiting for a 'no'. To my surprise is didn't happen, he slowly wraps me into a hug, he's shaking and his head on my shoulder turns to face the back of my neck. I wait for him to continue but he is still hesitant, so I lean my head into his, rubbing my hair into his. He smells like soap and strawberries. I like the smell so I snuggle in more. He's just a bit taller than me, no big deal I'm definitely used to that.

I lead him to the bed gently, I know how these things work, I've learned to be every part of a relationship. But not gonna lie, this is my favorite one. Soft movements for a soft boy. I get him onto the bed after I start kissing him again. He looks like he's given in, I smile. I was beside him but I start to move my legs so they're on top of him instead my pelvis was above his own. There was something to reassure me of that right under me. When I moved in like that he looks embarrassed , maybe because he's hard, maybe because he likes me, or both perhaps. He whispers "I'm sorry" almost not audible.

"Don't be," I lay my chest on to his and continue to watch his movements and reactions to every new move I make. He's actually very interesting! I'm glad I got to do this. I'm a heck of a people watcher and though I may not be the kindest to them, boy do i like to see people react. Not to mention he's cute. I don't feel sexual attraction, not really. But this is definitely the closest.

I can't read his face even now when he's being more aggressive with it. He flipped me over grabbed a shoulder and moved his upper body on me while the rest was against the bed. He moves with the kiss. Looking at him he just seems. Afraid? Maybe? I don't know why. I put my hand under his shirt on to his stomach, I don't feel him stiffen so I took that as a go ahead. I lightly stroke my hand down, tickling him a little. I unbuckle his pants. My hand continues down until he flinches. he moves his head against mine a bit and lets out a quiet groan, but not a happy one. I start to play with it. After a little bit he curls up his legs. I suppose telling me to stop. So I do.

His red hot face is now buried into the blanket with his legs curled against his stomach. he looks like he might be crying. Did I go too far? Why's he upset? I start to feel a little bad so I take one of the blankets wrapping it around him. He seems to appreciate that.

My dress isn't very comfortable, specially not for cuddling but I'm not gonna take it off now, seeing him like this. I rest my head on his back, he seems fine with it. "I'm so sorry." He says in the same quiet tone as before.

"It's okay hon," I rub my head into his back roughly. "You're really cute Error." He laughs quietly at that. I decide to flip him around so I can see his face. He still seems sad. His face is dry but his eyes look really tiered and stressed. I kiss him both of us laying on our side. He closes his eyes tightly. Uncurling his legs and pushing his body against mine he pushes the kiss towards me, he went so strongly all the sudden I let out a moan. I never moan anymore so it surprised me I pulled away and covered my mouth surprised. Error couldn't help but laugh at me until a knock at the door made him jump.

"Error, finish up. I'm sure ink has places to be." It was Geno's voice, one of his brothers. Error clears his throat

"O-okay." Error says. I hear Geno leave and error sits up slowly, makes sure his pants are buckled and looks over to me. I just grin. I don't have much to say still laying down. "C-come on, you should really leave." He motions to the door. I have my arms up in the air my legs off the side of the bed,

"Help me up," I say. He gives a little sigh and grabs my hands. before he could pull I pulled him on top of me ,he looked worried that he hurt me pushing himself up with his arms, but i wrap around him and continue to kiss him. Looks like he's totally given up, like his brain has shut off and he's only listening to his body's sensations and what they order. We go on like this for a while. Eventually I decide to shut it down, I really should get going.

I pull my hair back and mess around with it, it's short so it didn't get too messed up, I go to his private bathroom because yes he has one and tidy up. When I get back out he's sitting on his bed arms folded resting on the foot board with his legs crossed under him. My mind starts to wonder if I really want to go though with more of this with him. It's emotionally taxing that's for sure. I could just take the watch and never have to see him again. When he noticed me he gives a little smile. He looks like he's walking on clouds. Can I really take that from him? But he makes me feel so weird, uncomfortable maybe? Is this what real love is? I decide to decide next time, so I leave the watch. For now.

"Bye, hope you have a great day." He says to me as he opens the door. I make a silly bow and grin.

"Until we meet again my dear sir Error~" I straighten back up and he gives a kinda scared laugh quietly. He waves bye and instantly closes the door. I was gonna give him a kiss goodbye, it's what I always do. This Error guy really is a strange one.


	2. Indescribable

My legs are kinda wobbly after everything, we didn't go far but dang if my legs don't feel like jello. I get downstairs and Geno's right there conveniently. I go up to him and he gives me his attention.

"Hey, so could I get my pay for the day?" I ask.

"We agreed you'd be paid at the end of the week." Crap I forgot. 

"Ohh, uh can I have an advance for hotel money? I've got no where to go tonight." Geno thinks about it to himself. He probably thinks I'm lying so I can just leave with the money for the day and never come back. And I mean that's fair considering the deal.

"If that's the case you can just sleep here. we have plenty of rooms." Ooo that's a great offer free stay, but as I start to think about it... That means I'd have to see error a lot more than I'd need to. I don't want to feel this way more than I have to. I basically am just staring at the window behind Geno while I think and he starts to get uncomfortable. "Well?" I shake my head to him.

"Just a 10 dollar advance, please?" He looks confused.

"Well, no. I don't feel bad for you sleeping on the street after I offer you a free room. Do you take me for a chump?" Well I mean I think most people are chumps, but...

"No sir! I just, all my clothes are in a hotel I can't pay for, I don't want to impose on you either, even though I'm a ' Maid' I don't know the first thing about cleaning-" I keep giving excuses until he stops me.

"Stop, stop." He waves his hands tiredly. The patch over his right eye almost seems to agree with it's owner. "Is this about my brother?" He looks at me like he already knows the answer. I look at him blankly. 

"... No?" I shrug a little not sure what he means.

"Are you scared of him, that's what I'm asking." He rolls his hand in an explaining manner. 

"........uh..." He sighs exasperated with me and hands me two ten dollar bills. I take on and try to hand it to him. "Sir, thank you but I don't need that much." He spins in his fancy chair now looking out the window.

"Just take it and get out of here." Is he assuming I won't come back? What kinda brother is he? Error seems to be a sweet person, shy. Why the hell would he say I was scared of him? Nonetheless I bow,

"Thank you again, I'll be back tomorrow and take him to school." He nods not glancing back so I said it's time to hightail it out of there.

I renew my motel room with the ten dollars and take a bath, of course it's a public one, separate is much too expensive. I get a lot of looks in the bath and it doesn't cease to make me angry. The scars from when I was young and stupid, excepting anyone's job offers. If I was a weaker soul I'm sure I'd have some kinda PTSD. I've been told to stop calling people emotionally weak, but come on. They are. I change into something more comfortable, a woodsman's shirt and my favorite pants. I plop on the bed and am reminded that this one is hard as a rock. I physically recoil and curl up holding my head. "Owwww... Shhi .." a tear escapes my eye as I rub my head rolling back and forth. I get over it eventually. I don't have anymore jobs today. So. I guess I'll get to sleep. 

Curled under the blanket I will myself to calm down, shut the brain off . Not to brag or nothin but I've gotten proficient at making myself sleep. I bet you can understand why. I find focusing on your breathing is the easiest. Say your brain won't shut up? Keep it occupied with the sound and motion of your breath and you'll be gone in a matter of minutes.

I sniff into my sheets, they give off a familiar sent. A calm warmth wraps me into a little content ball. After another sniff I can place the smell, before I could think the name to myself a presence came to my attention behind me. Every part of the back of my body is being pushed into myself by the presence's own form. It holds me in it's arms it's warm and nice but I feel trapped. It turns me to see it and what do you know it's error. I swallow my spit nervously. That damn smile spreads on his lips making my stomach weak. The smell of soap and strawberries permeates my clothes. I try to kiss him but I instantly wake up. I realize I'm alone. Sun is strolling across my sheets. The longer I lay there thinking about him, or the dream, I get more and more upset at myself for feeling like this. Dreaming about him. I don't like it. I imagine the time we had yesterday for a moment before my face grows hot. I'm an idiot. I put my hands over my eyes and lay there until my alarm rings. I'm the weak one.


	3. Secret Cooperatives

After telling myself to get over it about a thousand times I finally put my good dress back on. I only have two after all. His house is a bit away and it's snowing but the cold is nothing compared to my head telling me to runaway, to not make a fool of myself. Incredibly annoying really. The snow crunches under my feet while I kick myself in the head. You know, figuratively. The pillars leading to his house are in view after I walk past the gate. I stop at the door about to knock. I don't get to when the door swings open reveling Fresh practically pushing Error out the door. I watch amused as they struggle against each other.

"Come on bro! School ain't nothin', you're almost graduated anyway." Fresh says as he holds the back if Error's collar, keeping him in place.

"I don't want to go today." He says while his back is towards me. Fresh looks at me for support. I shrug and say,

"It's almost the end of the school year. I suggest you get it over with. 'sides schools fun!" He seems surprised at my voice like he only just realized I was there. He shivers and stutters out still not looking at me some kind of mumble I couldn't understand. I rock on my heels just entertaining myself until they decide what's going on. After they argue for a bit Fresh simply pushes Error out into the snow.

"Have fun bro!" He shuts the door pretty harshly. Error's knees are soaked now , I help him up out of the snow. Even though he has a pretty good coat on he looks like he's freezing. When I touch his hand he shivers more. I thought I broke his barriers yesterday but I am clearly wrong. Even though he doesn't want to touch me I grab his hand and we walk to school. Gotta make our act look good or else what's the point.

He hasn't said a word and we're already halfway there. I can't tell if he's mad at me or just being shy. I hate silence so either way I start talking,

"So, how you doing Error?" I grip his hand a bit tighter. My eyes wander over to him, he's looking at the ground. He opens then closes his mouth not sure what to say. I stare down his profile until he acknowledges me. He nods his head lightly and says.

"I'm fine." Aaaaand we're back to silence.

"Should we talk about last night?" He stiffens but continues to walk with me. The subtle breeze is louder than this kid. I roll my eyes. "What? Was I not good enough for you?" He looks like he's shrinking into himself. "I did push you into it but, I dunno, I thought you liked it?" His eyes are interesting, light brown almost yellow with blue specks in them. I feel like I could look at them forever.

"No, I just." He seems frustrated as he groans. "I did, let's... Let's not talk about this." I shrug, 

"Whatever you say boss."

I wasn't sure what school we were going to but when I saw it my jaw dropped. I've never seen this building somehow. It's beautiful. The layout from the outside is the best I've seen in any building let alone a school. There's no way this is in this neighborhood the whole time? Dang I must be more ignorant than I thought.

This school has a dress code, Error is in it, a navy blue overcoat, white undershirt, black pants/jumper/skirt, and it seems you can wear a red scarf as well from what I'm seeing. Cute clothes I must say, but I'm not even close to up to code. 

"... Sir Error, what about my clothes." I tilt my head, using my girl voice. All I really do for it is close my throat a little and talk in a little bit higher register. He still seems to hate me calling him sir.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to the front office and they'll help you out," he states plainly. Whatever I guess, I laugh to myself and decide to just roll with it. Almost instantaneously as we are about ten feet from the door, Error is surrounded by students.

"Who's this, Error?" "Is she your cousin?" "Idiot, she looks nothing like him" "Yeah she's much too hot for him," that kids snorts to himself and with lidded eyes I look at him unamused. "Must be his girlfriend!" "He can't haaave a girlfriend, remember?" "Well I mean what else could it be. " "Foreign exchange student." That kid looks proud of themself folding their arms smugly. It's amazing to me, they are right in front of us but not really talking to us. My 'boyfriend' looks like he wants to get out of here as soon as possible. I'd be happy to oblige.

I lean my head against his arm, "he's my boyfriend!" I smile sheepishly. "I came back from overseas and finally get to see him again~!" I kiss his cheek and he just stands there. What a great actor. Half of the people around go 'ooooooooo' at my kiss. We need to get out of here. "Now if you'll excuse us," I do a curtsy and make my way through the crowd dragging Error. They all start whispering together. I don't even know how to react to that group. 

I stomp the snow off my feet and step inside the mahogany doors. It opens to a beautiful open court, a balcony for the second floor that you can look up at, and the tile is an intricate pattern of diamond shapes. I whistle and spin a little into the room. "You were right hon, this is quite the place~" he just looks at me embarrassed. "This way to the office?" I ask while pointing. He nods and we head over.

Error takes a deep breath, "hello Mrs. Hambor, this is my girlfriend from overseas. If you could find her a class schedule, and some clothes I'd be much obliged." He leans against the counter looking at her. Mrs. Hambor (apparently) looks flabbergasted and then shakes her head, 

"It's almost time for the finals, there's no way I could-" Error cuts her off by flashing some money at her very discreetly. I'm actually impressed! She complains about how hard it'll be, how I'll know none of the curriculum, just to not do a 180 and draw attention to us. She eventually agrees, Error slides her the money and I guess we're set!

"Fallow me sweetie," she says. "Let's find you some more appropriate clothing." She waves me over, but Error grabs my hand first and gives me a peck on the lips.

"See you later Inky," and he heads off. Well that wasn't awkward at aaall... His acting really is shit. We'll work on it.

Mrs. Hambor leads me to a back room where they keep extra clothes. "You find something that fits and I'll work to get you a schedule, alright?" I nod and smile,

"Yes ma'am." She leaves and I start searching boxes. I don't even know, I kinda grab a couple white shirts and lay them out seeing how big they are. ??? I dunno man. I find a black jumper in the back that looks like it'll fit, so I grab that. After a bit of digging I find a button up shirt that fits. And in a totally different area than the rest I find the navy over coats and scarfs, both with the emblem of the school embedded in the fabric.

With clothes in hand I go to see if the door has a lock. Lucky me, indeed it does. I twist it and change in the corner of the room, just in case. The doorknob rattles making me jump a little I was putting on my jumper and the spas out of my hands pulled it up without one of the straps out of the way. Instead it is between my legs and it hits me in the crotch. I yell silently to myself owww. "Open the door sweetie it's just me," says Mrs. whatever, I already forgot her name. 

"One moment please," I put it on the right way as fast I could and slip on the over coat as well, while holding the scarf in my arms. I swing the door open. She looks at me. "What do you think?" I spin around for her.. she looks fine with it. She holds a hand out I guess for the scarf. I hand it to her and she wrapps it around my neck in a rather impressive way, leaving the emblem right in front. I smile and she nods.

She gives me the run down of the school. It's standard. Don't be a heathen, I get it. After that she hands me a paper that looks to be my schedule, a folder with paper, a fountain pen, and a sharpened pencil. I seem to be set to go. Before I get to leave I'm stopped by mrs. whatsherface.

"Honey, what's your name?" she asks.

"Ink Stagmer, ma'am" I'm not in any records that I know of (good thing too), so no need for a fake name. She comes up to me in a hush manner and continues.

"I feel I should warn you. It's supposed that your boyfriend is a f***ot. I know you've been gone for a while and things can change fast in that time. If you get any suspicions or proof, please turn them in." Wow. I open my mouth but she continues. I almost roll my eyes. "There is a reward for it as well miss Stagmer." I nod. 

"I see, I'll keep an eye out, but Error loves me. He wouldn't do that to me." I state confidently and smile. She gives me a worried smile and nod. 

"Now go on to your class." I want soooo bad to salute to her and flip her off but I refrain. I leave the office and wander the halls looking at door numbers. I can't help but think how idiotic it is that they have a 'reward' for turning him in. It literally makes me sick. he'd go to jail, he might even be hanged, who knows. You get paid for that. If a strait couple have sex on the campus they'd only have their hands slapped. Whatever. It doesn't matter, I had sex for a living my whole life, so obviously I'd be biased ... Either way I can't do anything about it. I pass by a garbage can and barf pulls up my throat, I puke into it.


	4. I'm Sorry

I find my classes, I do what I'm told, I get looks from hundreds of students. Seems word spreads fast. I'm getting really tiered of it, but I pretend not to notice. I haven't been to school sense I was like... idk 14 maybe? I had some foster parents around that time. But I feel like I'm faking it pretty good~ by the end of the day turns out I don't have even one class with Error. what. a. coincidence. I sigh to myself. I think I'll be throwing up a lot this week. 

We did eat lunch together, not very eventful though. Seems any friends Error may or may-not have had ditched him a while ago. We ate on the floor against the wall while the rest of the kids joked around in the middle of the room. Error's not said anything to me sense we got into the lunchroom. After he finished eating he pulled his legs up to his chest and crossed his arms over them hiding his face in his arms. I mean... I know I'm his 'girlfriend' but what am I supposed to say? I've never seen a more depressed person, I just... 

I put my food down and lean my head onto his shoulder and rub his back softly. As expected he flinched at first but then relaxed. When lunch ends he thanks me. I smile and give him a light headbutt.

The last bell rings, thank goodness. I stretch in my seat and yawn the biggest yawn I've had in 4 years. Then I lay back my head lazily and rest my eyes. I hear a bunch of kids heading to their dorms and a bunch of others chatting to each other. I feel a tap on my shoulder so I look up and see a girl. 

"Yes?" She looks like a shy one, I wonder why she's talking to me.

"S-so is it true about Error?" Ah. Hahaha. Of course that's what it's about.

"No, course not." I pull my head up and turn my body to face her. Maybe I could get some info. "Why is that a rumor around here anyway? Just curious." she looks to the side, maybe to her friends. She thinks about telling me or not.

"... Well, he had a good friend that was a guy, there was hearsay about them kissing in the gym after hours. He's gone now. No one knows what happened to him. Plus... I mean I don't want to be rude, but this is what everyone says. 'you'd have to love Error to spend that much time with him.' "

"What does that even mean?"

"l-like.. they think h-he's boring or something." huh. 

"Weird. Thanks for telling me. What's your name?" I put a hand out for her to shake. She takes it hesitantly. 

"Lissa."

"Aw, that's a cute name. Good to meet you. One last thing, could you tell me the name of this guy that's gone?"

"Th-thank you. Um everyone called him Blue so I'm not really sure." she shrugs and I nod. I thank her again and she goes over to her friends. They start laughing. 

I make it outside with all my new stuff in a bag I got. Error's waiting outside against the wall. I skip over to him and tackle him into a hug. Seems he's getting used to me sneaking up on him because no jump was had.

"Hi sweetie," I lock my arms around his neck and look at him lovingly. His arm goes back and forth twice, not sure if he should reciprocate. He puts his arms around my back in a specific way, similar to what he's seen others do I'm sure cause that was noooot natural, hahah. I nuzzle our noses together for a second.

"Hey Ink," he finally responds.

"Have a good time? It's too bad we don't have any classes together." I make a kinda fake sad face. 

"It is. Not much happened, someone said they're gonna beat me up. I don't believe them." He shrugs a little. I shake my head at him.

"Well that's unacceptable! You can't just let that slide."

"I mean... what am I supposed to do? Punch them first?"

"No, but-"

"See what I mean?

"I guess. But if they try to beat you up you better defend yourself damn it." I take one arm off of him to point at him instead. He shrugs.

"We'll see. Let's get home." I get off of him and follow. We're out of ear shot of anyone so I drop the feminine voice and ask,

"Who's this 'Blue' guy hon?" He looks at me, shocked and angry. He grits his teeth together and I'm like geeeeeze and step back a little.

"He's none of your business. Don't ever talk about him." I whistle softly to that,

"A'ight." I shrug a little. He still looks like he's gonna snap and punch me so I just wait until he decides to start walking again. He lets out a stifled sigh, looks away and starts walking again. Hm, maybe he really is a fighter. That student knows better than to attack him?

Well now I'm way more curious about Blue. How do I get around Error's temper though. I tap my finger on my chin, thinking. He turns his head to me.

"I'm sorry,"

"Those are like your favorite words, aren't they?" I laugh a little at myself. He doesn't look amused. I give him a second. "Do you want to talk about it?" he starts to rub his face with one of his hands.

"Fine." I win! Yay! "...Last I saw him was in the forest where we meet up sometimes."

"For smexy times?" I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Shut up." I hold in a laugh and it comes out as a snort. "The point is, Ink," he rolls his eyes and it turns into a scowl. "He's either dead, or he left without saying a word. Which is very unlikely." He rubs his face again. "I don't w-want to except that he's gone." 

"Ah, I see. So that's why when we were cuddling you kept saying sorry? 'Cause you're betraying Blue, it's not about me. Well now I just feel unimportant! Haha!" I smile and laugh at that but it felt bad. It felt really bad. My chest hurts. What's wrong with me? He looks more upset after my laughing. 

"No! I'm sorry I di-" I cut him off and give him finger guns 'cause he just said his 'favorite words'. he groans. "God. Okay. You're right okay? I was thinking of Blue and that's why I said what I did. but I- ." He takes a frustrated breath. "I know I haven't known you for long," He said that like he was telling a lie??? What's that entail? "But I feel like I-... L-love you.." pff. uh-huh.

"Sure buddy," I push him to keep walking and he does. "You don't have to say stuff like that." especially when you don't mean it. "I'll still come over and give you the treatment, it ain't nothin'." He shakes his head violently. 

"No, I said it because I meant it. I love you Ink. It's not about what they hired you to do, not at all." He continues but I've pretty much blocked him out. We're practically at his house now. "Are you listening Ink?" He says looking worried.

"Hah, nope." I say honestly while grinning. He stares at me for a moment before looking to the ground giving up. I feel bad but ehh hhhh. I don't want to talk to him. After the rest of the walk in silence we get to the gate, I wave and say bye. he doesn't respond. doesn't even look at me, and just walks up to his house. Fresh let's him in. Well, guess that's that. The snow keeps me company as I walk back to the motel.


	5. Maybe there are Different Definitions

I'd cry if I could, I dunno if I even remember how to. There's just pain pulsing through me every breath. I'm laying on my stupid motel room floor, with my stupid raggedy clothes and stupid wool blanket I'm 90% sure I'm allergic to! I love it! If I get a rash I won't even feel it if this keeps up. No clocks in my room so I have no idea how long I've laid here. Just another reason I should have taken that watch. Granted, I would have sold it, but I might've gotten a cheaper one with the money ya know? I'm sure my appointments have come and gone. Right now I honestly couldn't care less.

My face feels like it's melded to the floor I can't sleep with every inch of me gnawing through my bones. Just uuuuuggghhhh. Eventually there's a knock at the door. I try to say 'what' but it just comes out as a groan. I put my arms over my head hiding my ears, I didn't realize how clammy I was. I thought I was cold. Probably just have a fever. 

"There's a call for the resident in B6" the voice says. Why me. I am out of money again... I really should take it. 

"I'll be right there." I say in a hoarse voice. I don't even know if they heard me but I'm gonna get up. I have to get up. One leg, two leg, three leg. Oh that's an arm. My head floats above me as I dizzily reach for the door. Somehow I made it downstairs to the phone room. I think I blacked out there. The phone box's ear piece hanging from the cord is waiting for me. How sweet of it. I'd speak right into the receiver, if I wasn't so short that is. "Mmhm... y'ellow, this is Ink." Close enough. A silky voice is on the other side.

"Where were you today Ink?" It's Geno I think. Oh yeah, there was school today. 

" 'msorry, I'm sick." The silence tells me more then I need to know. Saying he's mad would be an understatement. I hear chatter on the line, maybe it's Fresh. I close my eyes for a second and my tiredness catches up to me. I nod off and almost hit my head on the receiver. I've got to speed this up. "Geno? Do you need somethn fromme orrr?". With more noise on the line I assume they're arguing or something. There's a call for Fresh to leave the room and then Geno continues,

"Yes, you've made a big problem over here and i'm sure you know what it is. Error won't leave his room. Whatever you did to him I need you to make it right." I'm not accustom to using phones, I haven't even seen many but I chuckle nervously. 

"Oh, wellhaha I guess I don't really know what to say. I didn't really do anything? not as far as I know?" I wait for an answer. He needs to stop with these pauses unless he wants me asleep. In that case good for him.

"He's absolutely crushed, Ink. He won't talk to me or Fresh. He just lays around in his room with out eating. We hired you to stop this nonsense not make it worse, meaning I won't be able to pay you if this keeps up, if that means more to you than my brother." I just try to imagine what I could have possibly done. In all honesty I don't remember yesterday very well, think the fever scrubbed my memory a bit. Geno won't buy that though.... This money will set me for weeks, I need it. I take a weak breath and announce,

"Okay, I'll come over." Before he could bother to respond I locked the ear piece back in place and got ready to leave. Because hey, my head might be spinning and stomach turning but doesn't mean you cant bribe me to leave home it seems. Thank God his house isn't far, after a long trudge the snow making it harder then it needs to be I wined up at the door. I rest my head against it, almost fainting before knocking weakly out a tune that always seems to be in my head. The door opens quickly and I catch myself from completely loosing all my support. It's fresh as usual.

"Broski, you look beat." Yeah I know. I need the money, is what I would say but he wouldn't care either way.

"Yep," I make my way inside without being invited to. Geno was saying something like 'you didn't let me finish the call. How he didn't mean to come here right away sense I am sick' too late for that now isn't it? Practically ignoring him I head upstairs to error's room.

I arrive at my destination and cross my legs under me in front of the door, while my head's against the wall.

"Error?" I ask to no response. "Error can I come in and we'll talk?" I hear movement behind the door but nothing else. "Geno said you're not feeling well because of me and I'd like to make it right" only half true but I haven't been known to be completely honest.

I hear the door unlock, I assume that means to come in but to be fair how am I supposed to know, so I say that I'm coming in just in case. The door creeks open as my weight disrupts it, inside the light tan room there's error curled up in some blankets on the floor. My first thought is 'hey! We can be sick buddies.' second thought is 'do I get the bed in that case?' Hey I'm not giving up an offer like that! After shutting the door I roll on to the bed and curl up as well due to I'm still shivering. After I'm comfortable I pry myself awake to continue the conversation.

"So I'm sorry bud but I hardly remember what happened yesterday. If you could tell me what's wrong, or just complain to me it'd be all good" I'm not sure what I'm saying my mouth is on autopilot. He doesn't respond. Being this cozy on the best bed in the world and silence I fall asleep in no time. I'm such a good host.

I yawn when I feel my shoulder being shook. My eyes burn when they open. It's error he has medicine in his hand with a spoonful of sugar. I look at it and then him. He doesn't want to look at me, just wants me to take the medicine. I'm okay with that, I drink the amount he gave me and chased it with the sugar. Definitely not pleasant. A bitter chemical taste stays with me strongly. He puts a cool rag on my forehead then leaves my sight. I fall back asleep right after.

Melancholy crickets are chirping. The smell of silky fabric rubs against me. The room is dark except the faint light coming through the curtains, and an oil lamp burning in the far corner of the room with a figure that seems to be Error around it. Maybe he's reading? I sit up, I feel much better. Error notices and heads over to me, he's wrapped in a blanket and holding the lamp. He puts a hand on my forehead. It started to make me blush, good thing it's dark. It's embarrassing how weird he makes me feel. He pulls his hand away and I'm relieved but in the back of my mind I want him to start holding me instead. Of course that doesn't happen. 

"Are you feeling better or do you need more medicine?" He asks plainly and softly. His voice resonates in my gut, pulls me out of any haze I was in and makes my body tremble. I shake my head. 

"I'm fine. Thank you." He offers me a cup of water and I take it all. I set the cup on the bedside and stare up at my medition. He shifts under my gaze.

"Do you need something?" You lol. Just kidding, I start to ask what happened and he reminds me of what I need to know. I feel satisfied with the answers. I now remember why I'm here in the first place and decide to continue my mission.

"So, would you like to talk about it?" I cock my head to the side. He glares but it softens into confusion. 

"Wha-" his voice cracks adorably. He clears his throat. "What do you mean? It's you who didn't listen yesterday. It's you who thinks I'm lying to." Ohhhhh I get it now. He's mad cause I don't believe he 'loves' me. Huh, that's kinda a stupid reason to be upset. How am I supposed to react to that?

"Themsthebreaks error." I shrug. "Can't agree with what I don't believe." He's jarred by my answer. He sets down the lamp by the cup.

"Okay." He says. Just okay, don't know what that means either. He starts to leave the room to the side room until I stop him.

"Whats that mean?" Without looking back he says,

"It means okay."

"But what does that meeeeeeeean?" He rubs his temples.

"That we'll pretend to be a couple at school, that's all." 

"Wait, so that means even though you 'love' me, you won't be cuddle buddies because I don't believe you?" That's backwards. He looks over his shoulder

"Exactly. Good night ink." He leaves into the side room. That room doesn't have a bed, I looked before. I feel tempted to make him take back his bed, but guess he wouldn't want to sleep with a sick man anyway. So I let it be and sleep the rest of the night away.

I wake up refreshed. Winter birds are calling, the sun is blasting through the curtains, this is going to be a strong day. I lay there perfectly content the silk blankets warm from my heat. I get up even though I could stay there all day easily. I look around for error, im still in that dress I put on to come over here but it's crazy wrinkled now. I'll worry about that later. No error in this room or the next, I knock on the bathroom door.

"Error are you around?" I really don't want to leave his room and wander the halls for him.

"Over here." Every damn time I hear his voice Im reminded how perfect it is. He makes me shutter again. I tell myself to cut that out. He apparently was in the side room and I'm just blind. His hair is damp and messily placed. He's wearing his school clothes while packing a bag with finished essays. I come up behind him, he knows I'm right there, so there's no chance of scaring him, a pity. But I can still be a pain. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean against his back looking over his shoulder at the things he's written. He hides them from me before I get to really read them.

"Do you mind?" He says in a low voice.

"Not at all." I grin over his shoulder which is met with error ducking under my arms and walking to the main room. I let out a huff and follow.

"Are you well enough for school?" He asks monotonly. I much prefer the day before yesterday when he would really talk to me, emotion and all. Guess I screwed that up too.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I have to walk alllll the way back to the motel..." I whine.

"Not my problem." He shrugs.

"You gotta keep me company."

"No, I really don't."

"I'm your girlfriend mofo and if any of your classmates see me walking around without you they'll get suspicious. I'm not even from around here!" I bet right around this time error wishes there was a black skirt in the house that he could throw at me. He looks sick, but not how I was.

"Great!" I clap. "Let's get going then." My dress is a mess and I don't have a good coat so error finds me one. Geno bids us adieu and we're off.

It's much warmer today than what it has been. The breeze isn't rolling through me like some kind of evil apparition, So that's a plus.


	6. Erstwhile Bliss

When we get there I tell him to wait by the road. After a bit of flailing around in my room baffled at how messed up I made it, I manage to get what I need safely tucked in my bag. Uniform's on, hair's alright, guess I'm out. The stairs creak under me as I run down them when I hit the floor I notice some people are with Error. I weave my way through the crowd to get a better look.

\------------------------------#####

Error glances around him, no one seems to have followed him today. Good thing too because he's absolutely exhausted. He starts to wander through the woods vaguely knowing where he's going. He taps each tree that he passes to keep him grounded. His worry is getting to him, he's unsure why his gut tells him to be cautious around Blue. He loves him and if he messes something up they'll talk it out. Seems Error has this worry due to all the friends he's lost to stupid fights that could have been avoided. He doesn't want that to happen again. Not this time. He'll keep Blue safe.

The ruff bark around his fingers, songs floating in the air with the chickadees, a breeze so perfect it feels like an embrace. It's good to be alive. He passes the last familiar tree and makes it to the clearing. Blue's back is towards Error while he sits on a fallen tree. He's playing with some yarn absent minded. Error simply sits next to him and starts watching. Blue may be more out going, have more friends , be the smartest kid in school, yet none of that matters to Error or Blue. They're just there for each other. Blue's face starts to crack a smile after being watched for a bit. Error chuckles quietly. From the corner of Blue's eye he sees a face no one else has seen on Error, hes so happy and it's contagious. Blue breaks into a full grin and turns his attention to his adorable lover. "Hey Errs," he wraps one arm around him gripping his shoulder. "You look great today." He leans his head over on error's other shoulder.

Error smiles softly. "You say that almost every day." He grabs the crochet work from him examining the flaws. Blue's gotten much better. Error's being taught how to knit and hasn't caught on nearly as fast. 

"How's it look?" He cocks his head

"It's too tightly strung." It actually looks perfect but Error doesn't want to be left in the dust.

Blue laughs. "You're only saying that" he grabs his hard work back ruffly. 

"You've got me there. It's perfect." Blue seems pleased at this correction

"That's more like it." He pats his chest proudly "I've worked hard to get this right so we can be crochet buddies~" when blue sets his sights on something he gets it. He's not lying about how hard he worked, his hands are nearly bloody from the pull of the yarn against his fingers. It's worth it to see Error impressed with him.

All the sudden Error remembers something important. "Blue, there's a little bit of a problem." Blue doesn't like the sound of that.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Error takes a deep breath to find the courage. "My brothers found some of our old letters, they know about us even though they seem fine with it I know you told me not to tell anyone. I'm sorry."

"Aww , you kept those? How sweet." He shifts around to get more comfortable. " I'm not happy that they know. I just want to keep us safe. The more people who know the easier it is for word to get out."

"I know, I had no intention of letting them know. I'm so sorry. If anything happens we'll stick together and get through it. No matter what," slides his view to Blue. "Right?" Blue's face lights up but the worry isn't gone. He pulls Error in and kisses him.

" No matter what," he whispers. Error swings an arm around blue holding the back of his head and leans back into him. Blue grabs errors collar so desperately as if he let go he'd fall off a cliff. Error pins him to the tree under them. Blue's knees are up around Error who's between them. Error kisses Blue bluntly while his hand rubs up his chest landing on the place on his neck that he seems to favor. Blue pulls him down closer and gently bites errors tongue. Error was surprised even though it didn't hurt in anyway. None the less he stopped completely one hand beside Blue's face holding him up.

"Who asked you to start up that?" Blue blushes very lightly and chuckles. "I'm still mad at you, you know?" Error dejectedly pulls his body away from Blue's knees and sits back in his spot. Blue pulls up his torso so he can see Error better other then that his pose stays the same. "Don't be upset, I love you but we should make some sort of plan. If you or I were taken away I don't know what I would do."

"Join the circus I'd wager," Error pulls out a cig and his match book and lights it up. He offers blue one,

"Ha-ha very funny Errs." He mocks him playful. He looks to the cigarette. "Mmmmm, that stuff makes me cough I don't know..." Error simply shrugs and starts to put it away. Before he was able to get far Blue grabs his arm and pulls one away. "I'll try it again I know you tell me it's good. 5th times the charm right?" He lights his as well and they lean back against the log, Error not having a care in the world.

His eyes close the light piercing through the leaves lights the back of his eyelids up to a vague red color. The temperature of the forest floor keeping him comfortable in this warm day. Cracks in the branches and the hiss of leaves fluttering into each other. He's happy. He feels better than he has in his whole life and it's all because of him. He opens his eyes a little and glances over to blue who's having some trouble with the cigarette. He inhales too harshly and expectedly begins to cough his head off. He smiles at him holding in a laugh. Error could only think about how he never wants blue to be unhappy, or to be afraid. He loves him more than anything and that's never going to change. He rubs his friend's back in calm circle motions to ease his lungs. When blue manages to stop his eyes water a little bit. He clears his throat and looks to error.

"How. Can. You. Stand that?" He rolls close and rests his head on Error's head rubbing his eyes.

"You're just doing it wrong." The laughs he was holding in escaping with the words.

"Teach me oh mysterious one." He nuzzles into Errors jet black hair.

"Breath normally, you gasp into it like a beached fish." The blank face he has wasn't reassuring. He just doesn't seem to get it. It's fine. "So what about this plan of yours?"

"I thought you were going to make one. You're the strategy guy."

"Your the one that thinks we need a plan in the first place. Besides, as of right now it's all hypothetical, I can't work with that. I say we worry about it when something actually happens."

He thinks for moment, "yeah... But your brothers are both loose cannons what if they're mad at you one day and rat you out?"

"They wouldn't do that."

"You fight with fresh all the time though..."

"They wouldn't do that." Blue uneasily gives up and tries to enjoy this beautiful Saturday afternoon with his boyfriend.

#####-------------------------------

Error seems dazed. The people around him I'm not sure if they're from his school... They're smothering him. I grab his shoulders and pull him away from them. He seems to snap out of it. They're not pleased with me butting in. Error gently tugs at my sleeve rhythmically telling me to leave with him but I don't feel like it.

"So! What do you think you're doing with my boyfriend there buddy?" I pick out the leader and stare him down neither friendly or intimidating. He gives me a once-over scanning me up and down. I keep my gaze steady slowly getting perturbed the longer he takes. "What?" The group turns to Error instead.

"Who's this chick and why are you letting her fight your pathetic battles for you?" The biggest guy says blandly with lidded eyes. Error simply tugs at my sleeve more. I shake him away. "Girlfriend huh, that's rich. She doesn't seem to want anything to do with you."

"How much you paying her?" One turns to another whispering. "I'd be his boyfriend for the kind of money he throws around." They snicker to each other.

"Ha,ha, very funny!" Error visibly cringes at my choice of words, not sure why. "Maybe someday you'll find someone who will be with you for some cash. I doubt even that will get you laid but hey, who am I to say?" They squirm around glances shot to me then Error. Error slowly starts to hide his face from the line of sight and yanks me away like he did the first time I met him. Hurt just as much too. " Hey good riddance! Don't bully Error got me?" I shout before turning and walking with Error who is blushing hard and the hand he had still attached to my arm shakes slightly.

"Why'd you have to do that?" He asks almost as a whisper. Well fine? I didn't do anything wrong but looks like Error would beg to differ.

"What? Do what?"

"I don't need more reasons for more people to want me buried in a pit."

"Big whoop. They've got no dirt on you and no proof of anything to get you in trouble. Just relax." Light snow starts to fall speckling his hair. He slips around the soggy road as I let out a breath clouding my vision. "I'm here to help." My arms cross behind my back. "You know that, right?" If I wasn't looking right at him I wouldn't have noticed him hold a scoff between his teeth.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." He rubs a hand through his hair making all the snow melt or fall off. Gee. If that's how you're gonna be I'll just try harder. When it comes to him I'm strangely persistent. We get to the tall looming school. As we've agreed I start up some pda when I feel there's enough people around. We make out for a bit and Error leaves to find his class. His face flushed and looking almost ill. 

I sigh to myself. We're early so I wander around looking for someone to bug. There's that girl from before with the same group. That would be the safest bet for not drawing attention to myself seeing as I didn't start the first conversation up. Lissa seems like the type to keep tabs on everyone in her sights. Would definitely be a given to keep on her good side. After I scanned the rest available group's I shrug and saunter up to Lissa.

"Hello, I'm going to hangout with you guys for a bit if that's alright with everybody." I smile plainly and run my hand around the strap of my satchel. I look at the group of 5 all short except one with straight neat black hair. If I come on too strong they'll for sure not want anything to do with me. So time to play it out... Yay.... They look to each other,

"Yeah it's fine." From a short red head as the others nod unsurely after her. Lissa shakes off the interruption and continues their conversation.


	7. prendre au dépourvu

School's boring aaaaand I hate being stared at. Yes I am a human being, very good to meet you all. So glad to entertain. The sign says please refrain from poking the human or it'll bite. Seems that's the least of their worries though. I can ignore it. I can. I just don't want to. They all suck and deserve to have some negatively radiated their ways. Perhaps I'm just left grumpy from my fever which I can feel picking up again. Either way whatever, what you gonna do right? I swirl my pencil around my paper absent mindedly leaving a vague landscape of snowy trees and boulders with scratchy line work making it seem a bit stormy.

I glance up at my teacher who's relaxing while waiting for us to finish our tests. I slip the back of the test paper that I was drawing on aside, picking up my chalk pallet instead. I rub my eyes and use my hand to support the weight of my head deciding to use my left hand to draw for a little extra assurance I won't let my head slam into the desk.

I eat lunch, couldn't find Error so I sat with the same girls from before. Near the end of the day I hear stuff about a fight that left some kid being rushed to a doctor. For some reason I really don't think that's Error though, so I don't worry myself over it. Error was not the happiest with me this morning, so he is most likely just avoiding me.

After school I wait and see no Error. After about 15 minutes I go back inside and ask the desk lady if she knows where he is. Oh, her desk-plate says it's Mrs. Hambor, maybe I'll remember the name this time.

"He's in detention, and he has to stay for questioning," she replies. Ah, so he was part of the fight after all.

"Could you tell me the room number?" I clasp my hands behind my back.

"You're not supposed to go in there. You're free to stay in the school until he's done, but some of the people involved want to keep what happened confidential." I'm not waiting for God knows how long. I've got to tell Error I'm leaving or something. This lady being the stick in the mud that she is wouldn't be so understanding, so I thank her and slip by into the class halls when she's not looking.

The school is pretty much empty and the sun is setting making the whole place an orange tinted blob. As I keep searching the sun shies away more and more sinking my surroundings in murky shades. It's making it a bit hard to see now. Little do I know the dark was a godsend because right when I was about to give up and get home before I couldn't see my hand in front of my face I see a match light and then a whole room. I jump into action and sprint to the door swinging it open so violently it makes a dent in the wall.

There are 3 people in the room and they all respond so uniquely I can't help but laugh. The teacher looked over at me with the most done expression I've ever seen followed by a befitting sigh. The student with pale blond hair and really red faced looked over excitedly before realizing I'm not who he was waiting for and groaned. Then good old Error, not being one to disappoint, jumped right out of his seat like he just got electrocuted.

"That was adorable~" Error clutches his chest and glares before sitting back down with a huff. I laugh and sit on the desk behind Error's seat clinging to his neck with my chin placed on the top of his head. The blonde rolls his eyes and I notice a pretty bad black eye with a cut under it.

"You're not supposed to be in here." The teacher says monotonly.

"I can't walk home by myself now, who knows what would happen." The teacher isn't amused. "Besides, Error's problems are my problems. We're engaged after all."

Error snaps the fountain pen he was fidgeting with in half. The blonde squinting points to my hand.

"I don't see no ring,"

"He proposed without one, we decided on it 2 days ago." Gives us excuses for being gone the last couple days.

"Pfft," he responds. "Yeah right, Error, look her in the eye and tell her you love her." Error shakes uncomfortably under me.

"He's shy, you're not going to convince him to do that in front of you." I nuzzle into his hair my eyes feeling heavy and burning.

"Shy?! That's a laugh! Just tell that to Horror, my eye and f***ing Blue who just HAPPENED to disappear after becoming his friend!"

Error snapped towards the kid's direction so abruptly it shoved me off his head. I barely catch myself from falling on to the wood floor. "You've got to be kidding me. I wouldn't ever hurt Blue!"

"As long as it's not sexual right? If it was you'd have your way all you want-" simultaneously as if this was choreographed, Error jumped over the desk that was in his way and promptly kicked the kid's chair to the floor leaving him sprawled out and stunned. The teacher was already on the move and grabbed Error by the arms shoving him away but not before Error got a good kick to the kid's bad eye.

After a wail of pain and some followed quiet sobbing the whole place grew silent.

"Are you okay Cross?" The teacher bends trying to help him back up.

"I'M fine." He sneered while shoving the helping hand away.

I blink at the outburst. Not gonna lie, that was a crappy thing to say, but Error is just fuming with so much hatred I have to wonder what else is going on under the surface. Error stands by me watching Cross writhing and clutching his eye. Cross uses the desk to help himself up. He looks like he's going to continue the conversation about Blue, but he's interrupted by the door opening again to reveal the cops. Took them long enough. Error shies away at the sight of them and sits back in his seat. I promptly take back my comfortable position leaning against him.

"The student is stable, seems he has a head injury that could be a problem and his parents are adamant on pressing charges." One of the cops says as they both step into the room with another student behind them. "Error will be considered an adult and be sent for a week in prison or to pay bail. It'll give him a criminal record by itself," Error flinches at that. The teacher nods and asks,

"What about the other two?" He looks to Cross and the other kid.

"Because we have multiple reports of Error making the first hit and for the brutality of his attack the others are getting off scot free as what they did was considered self-defense. Though I would recommend expulsion for their behavior." I feel the need to interrupt I raise my hand out of habit,

"So can we leave now? I don't see what's the big deal."

"Everyone had to stay put until all was resolved. Yes you're all free to go home."

"Ridiculous." I shake my head. I see no reason to make such a fuss over a simple school fight.

"Horror will not be in school for at minimum three days. He is still in a coma and if he ends up dying, Error will be tried for man slaughter." Goshhh, Error you made a mess. Error looks surprised that Horror's in a coma. He makes such a quiet whimper I'm sure only he and I could hear it. He puts his face in is hands leaning against his desk. I rub my face into the back of his coat jacket wrapping my arms around his torso.

"None of this is to leave this room by strict orders from the school. You all are free to leave we will be escorting Error home to talk with his guardians." The student I don't know the name of rolls his eyes and grabs Cross's arm dragging him out of the room, the teacher follows suit grabbing two lanterns to light the way passing one to Cross. Error doesn't budge and nor do I.

"Come along," the officers leave the room as Error and I are left in the dark room. Error's stiff, I get off of him and step onto the floor picking up his satchel alongside my own. I extend a hand to him that I know he noticed despite having his head buried in his arms. I would tell him not to worry, that this whole predicament will vanish in minutes. But hey, that's a lie even I'm not willing to tell.

"Come on Error. The cops are waiting for us."

"How could I be so stupid?" He mumbles to me lifting his head like a gun being cocked. "Ink, what have I done!?"

"Woaaah Error, calm down-"

"I should have walked away I just-" he rubs his head violently. "Every time they bring up Blue I just lose it, I don't know how to- Does Cross think I murdered him!? How the hell-" he speaks in fragments and unfinished thoughts. I grab one of his hands pulling it away from his self-inflicted punishment to his head. He flinches and stops talking.

"This really isn't the time for this, bud. Let's get you home, everything will work out." He stays still, gazing back at me almost calmly. Slowly he squeezes my hand absentmindedly to keep him from continuing his pointless ramblings. "See? Isn't that better?" I go closer and give him a hug. Which he hesitantly returned. After I let go I take his hand tugging a bit, trying to get him to leave the room.

His one-eighty emotion turn around surprised me until his face slowly reddens as it downs on him that it's me he was complaining to. The one he's holding a grudge against for some dumb reason. He shakes his hand away from my gentle grip.

"D-dont do that!" He shoots up from his seat. I put my hands up defensively,

"Do what? I didn't do anything!" My eyes widen as I scoot back.

"Don't be all nice all the sudden, you're going to give me whip lash! You make me want to-" he cuts himself off, biting his tongue.

"Kiss me?" I presume would have been the end of his sentence. He shakes his head as if to deny my assumption. "You know you can go right ahead~ I'm a tool after all, something for randos to give their affections to and be tossed aside. Do what you want~ after all you're my favorite." I grin to which Error recoils and grits his teeth,

"You shouldn't say stuff like that..."

I can't help but laugh, and loudly. Error had enough and grabbed his satchel that was around me while I was losing it. I tried to grab at it through my chortles but I failed and he stormed off, prize in hand.

"Haaahaha- Error wait pffthaheha- wait for meeee," I whine chasing after him.

I debate going back to my motel instead of joining Error on what's sure to be a long conversation. If I were to ask him if he'd like me to be there he's bound to lie to me so that makes it my choice. We follow the policemen silently. A long walk to stay quiet for. The tracks made by those in front of me kept me entertained as I hopped from one trail to another while Error is too busy worrying to see me clearly pining for his attention. He has his nails against his teeth with the other arm holding his elbow to keep it in place. We're finally reaching the estate I can see it in the distance. But I can't help it. I scoop up a snowball and throw it at the back of Error's head ripping him out of his thoughts. After rubbing his head he turns to me questioningly only to be greeted with more ice hitting him directly in the nose.


	8. Game or Not, I Want to Enjoy it

With the speed of some kind of underworldly demon I've already been hit three times. I can't tell if he's that good of a shot or if I've lost my game but I'm not standing for this. He's going down.

I circle around him pulling my feet high out of the snow. I feel like a deer bounding through the snow poffs that got into a barrel of bourbon, and as fun as that may sound, I'm sure it doesn't look very becoming.

I take two shots that he dodged successfully. I click my tongue against the roof of my mouth irritated. A smile spreads on his face amused by my fury. He throws four more and hits every single one. I retaliate only to make the worst throw I've ever seen, the ball slipped off my hand way too early and it ended up a couple feet behind me instead. My face lights up from shame. His eyes widen and he laughs, wow is he actually having fun? Haven't seen this face on my sweet little Error before. As pleased as I may be seeing him happy, I'm not letting him win.

"I meant to do that," I say.

"Sure you did Ink." He rubs his eyes as he's going into a laughing fit his shoulders bouncing up and down as he giggles. I take advantage of his short distraction to run over and kick some snow up in his face. Without stopping and while he's trying to recover I shove him with all the strength I could muster. He makes a squeak as he falls and sinks into the snow like a mouse that... I guess just got ran over by a drunk deer? Heh. I place my hands on my hips in victory looking down on him.

"Shouldn't let your guard down so easily ~" I coo condescendingly. He rubs his face with his right coat sleeve with a smirk.

"Same goes for you." I look at him with an eyebrow raised and am promptly struck at the top of my head with a snowball that fell from the sky. I'm more shocked than anything. He must have thrown it after he hit the ground, but how didn't I notice that? He really is a demon. With my mouth agape Error's expression changes and he sits up quickly.

"Stop messing around. This isn't a fkn game." The stern looking cop that hasn't said a word until now glares at us. Error takes a nervous glance at me which I shrug in response to. "Don't give me that clueless ass look. You're in deep shit and should be hand cuffed at this very moment." His voice is low and raspy with teeth curved and bent sporadically to match. The other cop comes up behind him and taps his shoulder, the tough cop grunts and continues walking towards Error's house. The officer that is left with us let's out a melancholy sigh and motions for us to come along.

I offer a hand and pull Error to his feet. "You should carry me on your back." I give a puppy dog look. After brushing off some snow He pauses for a second pretending to think it over.

"No." he starts to walk along with the others. I trot to catch up.

"I got shot 5 or something times. I'm a victim of war." I pose dramatically.

" you got hit by a soft, lumpy, ball of powder."

"You make my struggles sound so meaningless." I fake sob, then I stop joking "Nah but seriously Error, I'm not feeling so good." I rub my temple. "I think my fever is coming back." He tries to hide it but I can see the faint worry that washed over his face.

"... We're almost there. Plus your dress would make it difficult." I let out a little sigh and keep trudging along. I notice errors hand twitch back and forth. Wonder what he's thinking about.

I start to slow down. I yawn and stretch my arms out in front of me with my eyes closed. I feel a hand intertwine with mine making my eyes open and causing my face to heat up. There's that feeling again.

The cops knock on the door with Error and me a few paces from the house. Geno whipped the door open expecting Error who he would give a talking to about being out as late as he is. What greeted him was much less enjoyable.

"Oh...can I help you?" Geno asks obviously taken off guard, making the door opening just a little thinner. The cops start to explain their reason for being here. Error drags me to the door and ducks under Geno's arm. Geno moves it by the time I get to him.

"Okay, um.." Error looks around like he doesn't know what he's doing. He takes me to the fireplace and pushes me to sit down. "Stay here." I do as I'm told, the conversation at the door starts to get more heated and Fresh goes over to nullify that. I can only hear bits and pieces where I am, but Fresh invited them in and offered coffee. I lay down on the rug next to the fire tracing the patterns with a finger. It looks like no one walks on it. It is beautiful, maybe they don't want to ruin it? I hear Error's footsteps beat down the stairs and so does Geno

"Error. Get over here." He sounds scary when he's mad. But Error isn't fazed.

"I'm coming." Holding a blanket, water, and medicine in his arms he unloads it onto the little decorative table in the room. He pours an amount of medicine into a cup and hands it to me along with the water.

"What? No sugar this time?" I tease but it looks like it made Error feel bad anyway.

"I don't know where Geno put it." He grumbles under his breath.

"Error. Now!" His tone made me flinch making my shivering worse. Error gets mad.

"I said I'm coming! Chill out!" He fluffs the blanket over me. Pausing to look around seemingly checking he didn't forget anything. "Just call if you need anything. Alright?" I smile and nod pulling the blanket over my chin. "Good," he walks to the room everyone else is in.

I stare at the fire dance by itself to no music, disintegrating the wood around it slowly. My heart hurts. I shouldn't be taken care of like this. It's never happened to me and it feels so wrong. It is wrong. I'm not supposed to be cared for. This feeling reminds me of when Error said he loved me. Me. A male prostitute who doesn't love anyone. Someone that uses others' weaknesses to make money. Geno's tone brought back bad memories of younger me and the crappy people that I needed money from. along with the others I nearly killed just to get away from. they're only memories and they don't bother me. At least I didn't think they did.

I start to rub my eyes cause they sting and I realize there's liquid around them. Me? Crying? My face heats up with the same shame that rose in me when I whiffed the snowball earlier. I curl up and rub my face into the blanket. What's happening to me?


	9. Thawing

Deep breaths Ink. Deep breaths.

Everything's fine, your body is just having a moment. You're just tired. As I take a long exhale I tell myself. I'm warm, I'm safe, I'm... loved. Loved. I can't keep my eyes open anymore as I feel myself passing out.

I come back to my senses and it's much too bright to be night still. I push myself up and sit by the burned out fire wrapped up in error's blanket. I know it's his, it smells like him. Taking a look around i see Error's sleeping on the embroidered couch in the same room.

He looks exhausted, like they talked with the police all night. His arm dangles off the couch limply. This looks like an opportunity to me. I as quietly as possible stand but somehow he still is disturbed. He blinks.

"Hey Ink." He says rubbing his eye. Light sleeper is an understatement it seems. I just want to leave. I feel naked in the worst winter storm in existence while I'm here. I think they call it shame. I sit on the arm of the couch.

"How'd it go?" I lean to the side so my head is above his.

"I don't know. I sat there embarrassed as Geno verbally fought with one of the cops for most of the time they were here. They didn't take me away, so there's that." He sits up and so I slide off the arm taking the cushion next to him instead. I lean my head on his shoulder, surprisingly he lets me.

"Why aren't you in your room? The couch isn't nearly as nice." Error looked to the dead fireplace unsure if he should say.

"You were crying in your sleep. I thought you might want company." He shrugs.

"What the heck? I don't cry in my sleep."

"Coulda fooled me. You were shaking, and sobbing. Your eyes are still red." I pick my head off of his shoulder and attempt to hide my eyes.

"Shut up. I don't cry." He seems unconvinced. "I don't!"

"Ink, relax-" I turn to him.

"But I don't cry! I can't remember the last time I have. This isn't normal for me! There's something wrong with me!" Error's eyes don't leave mine. Under his stare I just get more upset. I try to yell at him more but it gets caught in my throat and it doesn't come out. At the same time I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. I'm melting like ice in the direct view of the summer sun. And it hurts.

Error holds the back of my head and leans into me. "It's okay," he whispers. No its not, why am I even here right now? I should be in my shitty motel room. I hear someone enter the room but I can't bring myself to get off Error.

"What happened?" I hear fresh ask. Error doesn't respond verbally but I feel him shift to look over at fresh. It seems without any exchange of words fresh knew exactly what error thought was best and I hear his foot steps go to the kitchen.

I'm shivering as I cling to Error, pretty violently I might add. Error pushes me away a bit so he can see my face. He puts a hand on my forehead.

"At least your fever seems to be gone. Is there something else that's bothering you?" He asks as I sit between his legs, curled up against myself.

"It's you." I blab out. I don't even know what that's supposed to mean. He flinches.

"Me? What- what did I do?" He stutters.

"Heck, I don't know i don't know! Whenever I'm with you I just feel so full of feelings that I've never felt and it's like it overflows or something cause I can't hold them all!" Error clearly doesn't know what I mean. "I feel like I'm missing something, forgetting something really important. I don't understand how you could like ME. I'm a horrible person at it makes me feel so wrong that someone as great as you cares about me at all." Error leans back against the couch

"Ink, that's your own fault."

"HAH! Excuse me???"

He shakes his head. "And I thought my memory was bad."

"What are you talking about." I ask in an ordering tone. Error sighs before looking at the ceiling to get his thoughts straight.

"When we were little we were friends. We were practically inseparable back in Britain until you were adopted and taken to America. I thought I'd never see you again. "

"I lived in Britain???" Error lets out a frustrated groan.

"How do you not remember any of this? Ugggg whatever. When we got our inheritance from a random grandfather we didn't know we had we cross the sea to live in his old house. One day I saw you walking down the street with some older guy while you wore a dress for some reason. I had to dig around a lot to find you again after that. I tracked you down eventually and tried to talk to you. But you didn't seem to remember anything about me. I got my hopes too high, I thought I could take back the only friend I'd ever made, but I clearly didn't mean enough to you to even remember my face. So I left you alone." I blink silently trying to process all of that. Soon Fresh comes back in the room with 3 cups of hot chocolate.

"I was wondering if you'd be able to tell what I wanted." Error says taking one for himself and passing another to me.

"I can read you like a book, bro." Fresh sips his mug.

"Yeah yeah, you're just a show off."


	10. Asylum for a Tired Soul

I was Error's friend while in an orphanage I don't remember in the slightest. I can't tell if he's just lying to me and trying to play me in someway or what but I'm mostly scared that I don't remember if it even COULD be true or not!

The cocoa in my hand swirls around the mug calmly. Perhaps it really doesn't matter. It's in the past. Whether or not it happened is irrelevant at this point. But that doesn't keep my eyebrows from furling as I angrily sip my drink.

Error and his brother chat as I sit in silence. I'm just so miffed. I don't understand why I am and that just makes it worse. Woo. All these feelings, my chest is gonna pop and deflate like a failed souffle.

"You're telling me the three of you are orphans?" Fresh nods to me.

"Our mom had different plans for her life. After Fresh was born she abandoned us. Thank god we had Geno or there would have been no way we would have survived." Error explains as he finishes his drink.

"How'd Geno lose his eye?" I want to know everything about them. I want to jog my memory. I'm scared that none of this is familiar in the slightest. Fresh seems like he can tell I'm asking for my own reasons not that I actually care about their oldest brother.

"While we were living on the street some psycho drunk came at us with a knife and he lost his eye protecting us," Error says.

"...hm he must really love you guys to do that. Or to take care of an infant and a toddler while having no food or shelter. Y'all are crazy." Error nods totally agreeing

"Saying he's stubborn would be putting it mildly."

I lean back after setting my half full drink down on the coffee table.

"You're incredibly chatty today Error." I look to Fresh to back me up. "Don't you think?"

"Nah, this is pretty normal for him. Guess you being around is helping after all broseph!" Fresh grins and error looks away like he's embarrassed.

"Aww~! Glad to help in that case!" I lean on Error and cuddle his arm. It looks like he had the urge to push me away but he doesn't.

Today is Saturday, and I think there's only three more days of school until Error graduates. That gets me wondering so I ask. "What're you gonna do after school's over Error?" He shrugs to me. I look to Fresh "and why the hell does he not go to school if he's younger than you. Error grumbles a response

"He skipped four grades and graduated two years ago." I whistle mildly impressed.

"What about a job then?" I ask Fresh. I'm super comfy against Error and snuggle against his neck which makes him shiver and move his legs slightly.

"I help Geno with the business." He says

"Oh, well that's cool, working from home and all. I'd go completely stir crazy if that were me but I hear other people like that sort of thing heheh."

"Yeah bro, it's pretty great." Fresh pauses and looks at his hot chocolate before continuing, "so it may be none of my business but what was wrong, Ink?"

I try to hide how irritated I am by that question. "Let's all just forget it even happened, a'ight? It was nothing but a fluke and cause I was ill and all." Fresh looks to Error for an explanation because he knows he's not getting one from me.

"You're right. It IS none of your business." Error backs me up, thank all things good in this world. I smirk and point to Error looking at Fresh smugly. Fresh sighs before standing and taking Error's empty mug.

"I'll get out of your hair then."

"Thanks for the cocoa." Error says as his brother leaves the room saying it was nothing. I give Error some space and go back to drinking.

From the corner of my eye I see him moving his legs nervously like he was when I was leaning on him. Looking over to see what's his deal I spot it pretty easily. He has a bonner and his face is flushed darker seemingly hoping I don't notice. Heheh. No luck Error.

"Want some assistance with that, boss?"

"Oh shut up. We went over this two days ago." He pulls his legs up to hide himself.

"Well gee man, I'm pretty sure that's a moot point now. Even if I may not believe you love me, I'm more than certain by this point that I love you." Error stutters at that and his eyes go wide.

"Wh-what really? Y-you're not just, just saying that?" He shivers. I lean in and kiss him. He melts into it. I pull away and he looks drunk on his own emotion his eyes lidded and begging for more.

I giggle "why are you so cute though? Is that even legal?" Standing up I pull Error up as well who wobbled. "Let's go to your room hm?" I ask and he nods. We dodge from the sights of Geno and Fresh and then lock the door.

After the door was shut Error grabs me and pushes me against the wall as he kisses me harshly. He runs his hand to my back and unbuttons my jumper. Looks like we're really doing this... I'm not in control of the situation this time. Usually I'm fine being the sub but... something doesn't feel right. The thought that I'm just his rebound from Blue won't get out of my head. The thought that he just wants to use me to satisfy himself like everyone else won't get out of my head. I started this. I shouldn't complain. My body for some reason wants this, it never has before now. Stop thinking about it. It. Doesn't. Matter.

The jumper falls to my feet. My shirt follows. He holds my bare shoulder as he looks me in the eye, his forehead against mine. He hasn't said a word about my scars. I give a small grin which was enough to make him continue.

The next thing I know I'm completely out of breath and drowning in an ecstasy I've never known. Everything is calm. We're now just cuddling, both of us naked in his bed with a familiar stickiness to it. He's so warm and his heartbeat... I don't even know. It's weird, super fricken weird but every inch of me is loving this. I've never felt more safe.

"I love you Ink" he whispers in my ear and nuzzles me. I just wish I could believe that.


End file.
